Love, Confessions and Matchmaking
by Stormyx
Summary: As the English Vocaloids celebrate Shrove Tuesday, Rin forces Len to write a love letter- to her crush, Oliver. Meanwhile, Ring decides to take on the heavy duty of being a matchmaker, with the help of her sibling Lui, who seems to have his own problems regarding love... Can she help him confess to his crush, or will be an absolute failure? One-shot, hope you enjoy!


**Hi! I realised that Valentines Day and Pancake Day were pretty close to each other, and I thought I should write a fanfiction based on the two dates. I don't like Valentines Day 'cos I have nobody special... Lol /forever alone. But I like Pancake Day, 'cause you know, all of those pancakes... [drools] (My pancakes were DELICIOUS, I'll tell you). Anyways, enough of my rambling, let's get on with this!  
**

**Casually dedicating this story to all of the LenxLui fans out there (even though there are about like 10, but whatever!), and two authors I know in real life; cuite667788 and holbylover819, whom have both been eagerly waiting for me to give my account name to them! Hope you like this oneshot~!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, songs, or anything mentioned in any of the games/songs/animes etc (...yet). All of my own characters belong to myself, and if you use them without my permission, I might get a little angry (though I doubt you will).**

* * *

"Guys! Guys! Guess what!?" Rin shouted, as she entered the room without very much elegance. The other Vocaloids in the room -which happened to be Ring, Lui, Len and Piko- looked up to her, sitting on the couches placed in the room. Ring and Lui sat on one couch, whilst Len and Piko sat on the other. Len and Piko had been doing crosswords together, so they put those to one side as they heard whatever Len's twin was going to tell them.

Rin paused, turning to them with both of her hands on her hips and grinning excitedly. It was clearly good news, judging by her attitude and how she had entered the lounge. One could say that it sounded like a herd of elephants had walked past- which in a way was true, since Rin was a generally loud and bubbly person. Her twin on the other hand was the polar opposite; he was a quiet, laid-back person. Even though their personalities were like sugar and spice, the two got on very well.

Ring tilted her head, a little baffled by her excitement, "What is it, Rin?"

"Don't you know what day it is? It's like the best day of the _year_!" the blonde stated, as if they should've already known. Surprisingly to her, the quartet shook their heads, earning a groan from the girl.

"Gosh, don't you guys ever do your research? It's _Sh-rove Tues-day_!" Rin announced, fisting the air energetically. Where she was expecting cheers from the group, she received quite the opposite. Bemused looks, frowns and awkward scratching of the head was all she got, which annoyed her a lot.

"Uh, question," Piko spoke up, "What exactly is Shrove Tuesday?"

Rin turned to him, raising her eyebrows, "It's a celebration where you eat tons of pancakes! Loads of people like Oliver and Avanna celebrate it, so why can't we?"

"Because, Rin," Len started, almost interrupting his sister, "According to my research, Japanese people don't celebrate it. I'm pretty sure that Oliver and Avanna celebrate it because it's a thing that British people celebrate."

Rin let out another groan as she folded her arms, "But I wanna eat pancakes, Len! Imagine all of the nice pancakes you get to eat! Besides, I'm pretty sure Oliver and Avanna wouldn't mind if I celebrated it with them!"

"B-but Rin-nee, you do realise that V-Valentines Day is c-coming up pretty soon, don't you? M-maybe you could be with Oliver-nii then instead of l-later..." Lui stated, a little frightened of her. Even though he wasn't the first one to admit it, he had confessed to the others several months ago that he was afraid of Rin. Much like Len, he was quiet, though he was rather shy and had quite a few fears. He didn't like loud noises at all, so whenever Rin would come into the same room as him (or rather, whenever Rin would fling herself into the same room as him), he'd often get nervous since he found Rin rather unpredictable. Well, who wouldn't find someone like her unpredictable?

Lui's speech had made Rin stop groaning, to the extent where she just stood there, almost speechless. Clearly, she hadn't been expecting it. Her response came calmer, and her grin became a small smile, with a slight blush.

"Oh yeah..." Rin trailed off, though her grin beamed up almost immediately after, "Hey! I could write him an anonymous love letter!"

Piko widened his eyes, with a look of slight disbelief on his face, "Wait, so you didn't actually want to celebrate Shrove Tuesday, you just wanted to spend time with him! How so subtle you are!"

"H-hey, don't say that! I really did want to celebrate it! I wanted the pancakes..." Rin countered, a little embarrassed. Most of the Vocaloids knew that she liked Oliver, particularly the females. However, Oliver wasn't exactly aware of it. Whenever Rin dropped hints, he just brushed them off as her being overly-friendly, which annoyed her.

"Any excuse Rin, _any excuse_." Len tutted, raising his eyebrows at her. She let out a gasp in response, somewhat offended by his comment.

The azure-eyed girl tried her hardest to hide her blush, but it proved to be no avail. She reluctantly admitted defeat by folding her arms in defence, responding to Len by saying:

"But if Valentines Day is coming up, then you're gonna help me write a love letter to Oliver!"

"_What!?_"

"You heard me, Len!"

The blond male almost had to pinch himself to reassure himself that he wasn't dreaming. She wanted _him _to help her write a love letter to her crush, and to one of his closest friends? She would've thought about asking one of the girls, since they would probably know more about writing those silly things than he would've. It seemed... Wrong, to him.

"But Rin, I have no experience in this sort of thing! Why can't you ask Luka or SeeU?" he protested, clearly not up for Rin's demand. However, she really wasn't having any of his excuses and protests.

"C'mon, Len! You know Oliver better than most of us so surely you must know what he'd want in a girl?" she countered, earning a loud groan from her twin. Sometimes he found she could be rather annoying, and now happened to be one of those times. As most Vocaloids had said in the past, she would never give up until she had what she wanted. For the least, she was a demanding female.

"Uh, but Rin, he doesn't even understand any kanji whatsoever, and neither of us can write any English!" whined the younger twin, proving a point, "And besides, this is _your _love letter, not _mine_!"

The older sibling heaved heavily at this, before simply walking over to her twin and grabbing his arm. She then proceeded to pull it in such a manner that it looked as if she had nearly yanked it out of its socket. Len's eyes widened in reaction, suddenly very frightened of what his sibling might do.

"R-Rin! What are you d-doing!?" questioned the blue-eyed male, almost shrieking from the pain she was permeating to his arm.

Rin started to drag him along, still holding him forcefully by his arm, "You're helping me, no matter how many times you complain!"

The two continued arguing, even after they had exited (well, Len had managed to _slam _the door when he was trying to get away from Rin.) out of the door. The other three Vocaloids sighed- it was another typical day in the household.

"I swear that girl never gives up! It's a wonder how Len can even _put up _with her..." Piko exclaimed, breaking the silence that had been placed there for a while. The other two Vocaloids -Ring and Lui- nodded in agreement, and sat back in synchronisation, relieved that Rin wasn't going to be bothering them for a while.

"As much as I like her, as a best friend, I do feel that sometimes she can be quite... Lively," agreed his blue-haired friend, struggling to find a word that would summarise her friend, "I wish that Len would sometimes take a break and relax, he knows fully well that Rin is fine without his worrying."

"I-I think L-Len-nii just wants to protect h-her..." spoke the orange-haired male next to her, stuttering over his words since he was still in shock about what events had just happened. Even though he'd been there for a while, he was still rather afraid of his surroundings and was rather shy towards the others, even though his sister had tried reassuring him that everything would be alright.

"I suppose he feels that he has to take on the role of a caretaker for her, she does tend to get in sticky situations quite frequently." Ring added, choosing her words carefully. Just after she had said this, Piko got himself up, leaving through the door.

"Just gotta go and do a couple of things Meito wanted me to do, see you two later!" he cried as he closed the door behind him, leaving the other two alone.

As soon as he was gone, Ring let out a small sigh and Lui began to relax from his tense position. When Lui was alone with Ring, he found it rather eas to express himself and was certainly more confident with her around, which was why Ring treasured these moments.

"So Lui, I managed to get an idea from when Rin was mentioning Valentines Day, and I was thinking you could help me out." started Ring, smiling at her brother, who seemed a little surprised by her request.

"What k-kind of idea is it, Ring-nee?" asked her younger brother, slightly uncomfortable since he had no idea what the brainwave was. He hoped it wasn't similar to what Rin had had in mind, as he didn't want to be tossed around like a ragdoll like Len had been. However, Ring noticed his discomfort as she let out a small chuckle.

"It's fine, Lui, I was thinking of pairing people up, since I think you'd be good at helping me out!" softly giggled the blue-eyed girl. Her counterpart breathed out a sigh of relief, but still left his eyes wide open, as he did whenever he was confused, shocked or upset.

"But how are we going to do that, exactly?" asked the younger male.

Ring got up, grabbed the pen that Piko and Len had been using for their crosswords and tore out a blank page from the back of the crosswords book. She walked back over to Lui, sat down besides him and simply replied:

"You'll see."

Before he could probe her any more questions, she started scribbling down a few things, things that he couldn't see from where he was. As he leant over to see what she was doing, he caught sight of her neat handwriting and the many things she had already written down. And then it struck him: she was _making _a list of all the pairings that she'd pair up for Valentines Day.  
_  
Oliver and Rin  
__Kiyoteru and Lily_  
Ryuto and Yuki  
Bruno and Clara  
Dell and Neru  
Yuuma and Mizki/Yukari

"Huh? Why did you put two names with Yuuma-nii's name?"

"I'm not sure who to pair him with, that's all..." Ring quietly responded as she walked over to the window, located at the far corner of the room. As she pulled back the blinds and looked outside, she instantly caught sight of a black beanie on top of a pink-haired head, along with a female with long hair, who seemed to be holding a pink fan. It looked as if she was fanning herself with it, which caused Ring to smirk to herself.

She walked back to her paper and pen, and crossed out a name and wrote a little more down on the paper, so that it now read:

_Oliver and Rin_  
_Kiyoteru and Lily_  
_Ryuto and Yuki_  
_Bruno and Clara_  
_Dell and Neru_  
_Yuuma and Mizki  
Mayu and Galaco  
__SeeU and Ihora  
Mikuo and Luki  
Lui and ...  
__  
_Lui looked at his sister with a great amount of bemusement, "Ring-nee? Why does my name have an ellipsis besides it?"

"Because I don't actually know who you like, if you tell me I can put your crush's name besides yours."

Lui started to blush as an image of the person he liked came to his mind. He'd liked this certain someone for a while, but he really didn't have the heart to confess. He couldn't imagine this person liking him back, and he really didn't want to face rejection. For the long while, though, he'd happily enjoyed keeping his crush, thoughts and feelings towards them to himself, without having anyone tease him or asking him who it was that he liked. He'd happily sat in his own swirl of thoughts, imagining the scenarios where the someone would confess their feelings for him. To him though, it'd never happen, though he enjoyed thinking about it anyway.

Lying, he stammered a response to his sister, "I-I d-d-don't like an-anybody-dy!"

Ring looked at him in silence for a few seconds, before bursting into laughter, which greatly confused the amber-eyed boy. After a few seconds, she let out a few heaves as she formulated a reply:

"Don't lie, Lui! If you really didn't like somebody, you wouldn't blush and start to stutter! I bet you get butterflies whenever you see her, don't you?"

"I-it's not a g-g-girl!"

Both of their eyes widened at this; Ring's eyes because she had managed to see through _more _than his lie, and Lui's because he'd managed to rumble himself. Oh how much of an idiot Lui had been right then! What a silly thing to say!

"So I _was _right!" giggled Ring after a few seconds, before turning a little more serious, "Listen, as hard as it might be to do this, just tell me who your special someone is. I won't judge you or anything, I promise!"

Even with his sister's encouragement and support, a part of him still felt like he had to keep it to himself. He knew that Ring was a kind, caring sibling, and she wouldn't tell on him or laugh in his face about it. She was the closest person to him and was the only one who knew where to draw a line with jokes. But if he liked guys, how was she going to react? He was hoping he wouldn't have to deal with any taunts...

A part of him was kicking himself anyway, but he decided to get it off his chest and tell her anyway. Leaning into her ear, he whispered a few words, which caused her to gasp and smile at the same time. As he let himself relax back to how he was, he noted her reaction and started to worry, even if he didn't need to.

"Wow! I can't believe it... You actually like him! I'm so happy for you!" she chortled excitedly, "I'll help you write a love letter and everything!"

Well, at least she understood and was happy for him, as he let out a sigh of utter relief.

* * *

The next day, after seven attempts to write a love letter, Lui woke up, set off to post it to his 'special someone'. Apparently, the first six times weren't neat enough or they didn't say the 'right' thing, so it had stressed the young boy out a little. On the other hand, he was now content with the letter, even if he felt nervous slipping it somewhere for his receiver to pick it up.

_Remember to put it in one of his books! Make it like a pretty little bookmark! _

As he arrived at the door, he gulped. What if he was in there, then what would Lui say? That'd be a little awkward for both of them. As he was about to knock, to check if he was in there, he opened the folded letter and read it one more time.

_To __Len,_

_There is something I'd like to discuss with you and it's rather urgent. Please can you meet me at the orange tree at 6PM on the 14th? Thanks in advance._

_-Lui._

He folded it back up, in it's original form. They were mainly Ring's words, not his. She had even told him to write it in a dark yellow pen, which had just made him go red as a tomato. The kanji was neat, due to Ring's efforts to make him 'take pride in his work'. His name however, was written with many swirls and twists of the letters, since that was his signature and was one of the only things that Ring actually _let _him do.

Knocking on the door in front of him, he waited for a dreaded response of Len opening the door. After a few minutes though, where no response actually came, he safely assumed that Len wasn't in his room. _Phew_...

As he opened the door, ever so slowly and gracefully, the first thing that struck him was the amount of yellow that was in his room. It was like walking inside the sun, since it was so bright. Focusing on his task, he stepped in the room and started his mission to find somewhere to put his love note. He realised that he wouldn't have very much time to find a spot to put the note in, as Len could come in at any time.

The vase? He'd probably never look in there.

The closet? He'd probably not even notice the note.

The bedside table? Hmmm...

Observing the table, he eyed up a number of things resting on it. A phone, a lamp, a packet of post-it notes, a novel...

A novel! That was it! There was even a bookmark in it! Picking up the novel, he located the bookmark and opened the page, slipping the note into the book so it was poking out a little. Satisfied (or completely nervous, in Lui's case), he placed the book where it was and quickly hurried out of the room, closing the door behind him. Placing a hand near his rapidly beating heart, he was so glad to get phase one over with.

He decided to make his way into the kitchen, where he found Rin and Ring discussing something by the marble table. He decided to go and sit with them, since he figured it'd be a good way to get the whole issue out of his mind... For now.

"See, yesterday was so cool! Oliver let me sit with him and everything! And Leon makes the _best_ pancakes!" yapped the blonde-haired girl to her friend, not noticing that Lui had joined them, "British boys are the best kinds of guys ever! Not to mention absolutely sexy as well. The accents! _OhMiDays _the accents!"

At that moment, Oliver walked into the room, a little confused for some reason that none of the three knew.

"Guys, why are there loads of small boxes in the airing cupboard? They're yellow and green and I have no idea what they are."

"Ah, you mean Pocky! They're just something I have planned for all of the couples." Ring chuckled, winking at Oliver when she mentioned the word 'couples'.

Oliver scratched his neck awkwardly, "What's Pocky, exactly?"

"They're like those chocolates that you had yesterday, Ollie~!" Rin answered, excitedly which caused Oliver to frown in a disliking manner. Rin didn't seem to notice or care, as she started to play around with her hair in a flirty manner.

"Oh, the Mikados. I was just wondering, that's all." he shrugged, before leaving the room. Although, before he left the room he added:

"And next time, don't call me Ollie!"

"Tee hee, I won't, Ollie~!" the shorter female giggled as her crush closed the door on them. Just as Rin and Ring were about to return to talking, Ring caught sight of her brother, who was sitting opposite them.

"Hey, Lui! Did you post the note?" she inquired, which was met with a blush and a nod. Ring gave a small smile to him, finding the blush sweet.

"You know I was talking about how to get the couples together? I told Rin and we ended up pretending to pose as the couples and we wrote love notes as if we were them! It was so funny, so now they'll all meet each other and confess their feelings for each other!" the sky-blue-haired girl added, high-fiving Rin in the process.

"O-oh, I s-see. D-did O-Oliver-nii get one f-from Rin-n-nee?" he asked, stammering on his words since he was still thinking of the note, and he was worried about Rin's unpredictable behaviour.

Rin grinned like the Cheshire Cat, which caused shivers to go up Lui's spine, "Of course he did, Lui! We even used a web translator to translate it since he can't read kanji! Isn't that so cute~?"

"I-I su-suppose so..." responded the orange-haired male, uneasy by the whole situation. He shook like a leaf in his seat, with his eyes as wide as goldfish eyes. Ring noticed the off-behaviour in her brother and quickly whispered something in Rin's ear, causing her to widen her eyes in surprise.

"Awwwww! Whoever your special someone may be, they're gonna be so~ lucky to have someone like you~!" Rin grinned, lightly pinching Lui's cheek, causing him to go as red as a rose, "And you're so~ cute when you blush, you know!"

Deciding that he couldn't go through any more of Rin's high-pitched comments, Lui got himself up and speedily walked through the door, closing it behind him. He felt bad that he'd just randomly left them like that, but the weight on his chest was way too heavy for him to stay there for much longer. He sprinted up the stairs, before finding his door and barging through it, slamming it behind him.

Flopping lifelessly onto his bed, he rolled over and let out a muffled scream into his pillow. Why was he getting so embarrassed like this!? Why did he keep blushing like crazy whenever Len came to his mind!? He hated it, he wanted to let things go back to normal. He now regretted telling Ring about it, he wished that Rin or she didn't know.

If the 13th was bad enough, how was the 14th going to be- the day where he'd confess to Len? He didn't even want to know...

* * *

Valentines Day. The day where Lui knew that his friendship with Len was probably going to be over. If that were to happen, he knew that he wouldn't be able to get on with life normally. Len would probably hurl insults at him, which would probably stay with him until the day he _died_. As he got himself up, he clutched his pillow close to him, dreading the hours to come. Well, at least his pillow would probably provide more comfort for him than most of the Vocaloids in the house.

But what was he supposed to say? He could hardly stroll up to Len and say: "I like you Len now please don't reject me!". That seemed absolutely pathetic. Something with a great amount of thought would be needed for this. Something that would captivate Len and take him away.

As he changed, he looked at himself in his mirror. As he observed himself, he wondered why he'd think that Len would even return his feelings. Even if he looked feminine, Len couldn't use that as an excuse to go out with them. There had to be more than that. He doubted that Len would even like guys. Half of his body was now even telling him to cancel the whole arrangement thing whilst the other half-

Three knocks were sounded in his room, leaving Lui to wonder who it was. He was hoping and praying it wasn't Len. Anyone _but _him.

"C-come in."

The door opened, revealing a familiar face that left Lui's cheeks burning. It was no one other than Len Kagamine, Lui's crush. He was clutching Lui's note, which was what made it worse for Lui. It was probably Len telling him that he didn't want to see Lui at all, or that he was caught up and couldn't see him on the date. Or worse, that he'd already booked a date with some girl that he liked and couldn't see Lui.

"Hey! I got your note, I like how you put it in my book of all places," he chuckled, smiling softly at the blushing boy, "Yeah anyway, you have some really neat handwriting, too! I really like it!"

The comment sent a warmth going all over Lui's body, and it filled his stomach with butterflies. Right then, he was tempted to hug Len and never let go, but he had to refrain himself from doing so, which he found quite difficult to do. That was one of the many reasons why he truly loved Len.

"But hey, 6PM tonight? Not a problem!" he smiled, ruffling Lui's hair for a reason that Lui didn't quite understand. He blushed even more, since the physical touch felt quite... Sweet. Perfect, almost. He noticed that he was smiling like a fool when Len stopped messing up his hair, though he didn't care too much about that at the minute.

As Len walked out of his room, he called out:

"See you there in six hours!"

So, he had just six hours to prepare for the worst moment of his life. How fantastic.

The six hours passed by like time had never ceased to exist. In no time, Lui was now awaiting for what might be the worst decision he'd ever made in his life, or so what he was thinking. Well, at least he wouldn't have it on his mind anymore, and at least he wasn't going to have to face Len anymore. He imagined that Len would probably never want to see him again, so in a way, it did have its benefits if nothing went right.

Checking his appearance one last time, he sighed. Why did love have to be so difficult? It was like a package where the package was missing the correct pieces and were instead replace with the wrong ones. Why did he choose to fall in love with Len Kagamine of all people, the one that made all of his fangirls swoon, the one who looked good in anything, the one who simply wouldn't like guys? Why couldn't this have been easier?

With willpower, he walked out of his room, deciding to take the longer route instead of the shorter one. With the longer route, the other Vocaloids wouldn't bother him. He wouldn't have to tell them anything, and he could just face this on his own. And besides, he felt like taking the long routes- like them, the time that passed was also quite long.

Once outside, he felt the cold, winter air blow past his skin, as if it wanted to blow him away, to try and make him not confess to Len. It created goose bumps against his bare skin -mind, he was only in a tee-shirt and trousers- and sent shivers all over his body. It wasn't like he cared, though, he had larger problems than not wearing something warm. His heartstrings were tugging like they were pulling apart his heart, and his nerves were swirling around his body, making him feel a little light-headed. If he felt like this now, how was he truly going to feel when Len would reject him?

_Worthless_.

His answer was one word, and it repeated over and over in his head, along with other, upsetting words. Was it normal to feel like that? He had no idea. It was the first time he had been in love, and quite ironically, Len was the one that had taught him about it. Well, Ring had helped him initially, but that wasn't the point.

He had arrived at the orange tree within five minutes, though he had lost track of the time. It was dark, a midnight-blue covered the sky and he felt so... Alone. It felt like he was the only one there, the presence of nobody else lingered in the air like the scent of a strong perfume. Admittedly, he was rather afraid of the dark, he'd seen too many scary things in his lifetime to prove that. Now, he was starting to regret bringing Len out here. What if Len didn't even bother to come out here?

He studied his location once again. The one location that he'd probably never be able to go to again without having a serious breakdown. It was the place where Rin got all of her oranges. She'd wake up at the crack of dawn each morning, and head off with a basket to go and pluck the oranges off the tree. She'd sometimes bring people with her, and he had been one of them.

That had happened on his first morning at the Vocaloid house. She had made him get up and follow her to get the oranges, where she simply complimented him and told him to not listen to all of the "Nasty, mean Len fans". He had felt so happy after that, and had since.

Even Len had been nice to him. On the first day, when he had performed to the others, Len had told him how amazing his voice was, and how he was "Much better than I am!". As the thought came to mind, he realised that he'd _never _get those compliments from him again. In a way, that made him feel even more worried than he already was.

"You know, you aren't gonna get very far if you're just gonna stand there." came a voice, causing Lui to shriek and jump in fright. So he wasn't alone after all!

The speaker started laughing, light-heartedly. Just where, and who was it coming from? Sure, he recognised the voice but he honestly had no idea who it was.  
"I'm up here, you know!" the speaker chuckled, observing Lui looking around aimlessly in fright. He saw the 12-year old turn to him, his eyes wandering around until they locked onto his. After a second or so, he placed a hand to the general position of his heart, feeling his heart beat twice as fast as it normally would. It caused the speaker to laugh again.

"L-L-Len-n-nii! Y-you almost g-gave me a-a h-h-heart a-attack!" the shorter male cried, panting since he was still pretty caught up in what just happened.

As he'd correctly observed, it was Len, who had been sitting on the tree, casually resting on one of the thicker branches. He got himself down, literally jumping off as he slid over the branch. He landed safely on the ground, walking closer to Lui until little space separated the males.

"Sorry about that, I didn't think I'd give you a scare like that!" chuckled he, smiling sweetly at Lui. Unfortunately for Lui, his heart managed to skip a few beats at the smile, and all of his feelings for Len swirled around in his stomach, making him feel incredibly nervous by all of this. He was acting so kind now, and in a matter of minutes he'd truly hate him for confessing his feelings. He really did feel sorry for Len.

"Anyway, I see that you arranged this because you wanted to tell me something, hm?" Len started, becoming a little more serious, "I guess that was convenient because I wanted to tell you something as well. Heck, maybe both of us want to tell each other the same thing."

Lui felt his cheeks burn, he knew that they were beetroot red, and after hearing Len's last sentence, he felt completely ditzy and head-over-heels about the banana-loving male. He felt his throat go completely dry and his palms go sweaty because he felt _that _anxious. How he wished he could spit it out right then...

Len noted Lui's odd behaviour, which caused him to become bemused, "Lui? Are you sure you're alright? You look like you're about to pass out any minute..."

He had to say it _now_, no matter how awful he felt. It was a now or never situation, and in a way, it frightened Lui.

Plucking up all the courage he had left in him, he tried his hardest to make his feelings vocal, "L-Len... I-I-I-I-I..."

Why was it so hard to just spit out three words!? What was so hard about it? He knew he'd mentally kick himself for this later, since this was probably one of the worst ways to confess _ever_. Len saw his distress, and smiled softly at him.

"It's fine Lui, you can say it." he encouraged supportively, sending Lui's feelings flying everywhere.

_M-mental note: Never do this again, _he somehow managed to think to himself. Looking into Len's sapphire eyes, he tried to compose himself as he took deep breaths. This was it. The final moment. He _had _to say it, no matter how much of a struggle it would be.

"I..." Lui started, squeezing his eyelids shut, not wanting to see the Kagamine's reaction, "_ILoveYouLen-n-nii!_"

It was out. And he hated himself for that. And now, he was waiting for all of the horrible things that his crush, his now so-called 'friend' would spit at him. What a perfect way to end a long-lasting friendship between the two.

A silence passed, lasting for what seemed like forever until Lui heard those dreaded words.

Or for the least, the words he _wasn't _expecting.

"...I love you, too."

Lui's eyes fluttered open in complete and utter shock. Did he just say that? Was he imagining? The response came when his eyes fell on those ocean-blue ones he knew too well, that seemed larger than he remembered.

"Y-y-you d-do? I-I th-thought that y-y-you w-wouldn't-"

His reply was cut off by Len placing a finger to his lips, effectively shushing him. As soon as Len was certain that Lui wouldn't continue on, he took his finger away and held both of Lui's hands in his. He started to lean into Lui, lightly blushing until both of their lips met.

Lui's eyes immediately widened in surprise, not expecting any of _this _to happen. He was expecting Len to say hurtful things that would soon embrace him, not that Len would actually kiss him! It felt weird, yet perfect at the same time. It felt as if two jigsaw pieces that had once been lost had been found again, slotting together to create a match. It was a whole new experience he never thought would happen, and in every way, it felt so right.

He soon returned Len's kiss after the shock had left him, following whatever Len was doing since he had no clue about what to do. His blush became more prominent, but for the first time in a while, he was actually feeling happy. Where once he had been feeling absolutely terrible, it had felt like Len had simply taken every weight off his shoulders and tossed it far, far away...

The two males separated, since the need for oxygen became significant. No words were needed, they had each other and it already felt perfect. This moment was just pure bliss for both of them, now that they had made their feelings for each other known. Both males smiled, their foreheads resting against each other's as they continued to look in each other's eyes.

And for the most part, Lui really did feel that his day had gone well. He'd found his Valentine, and that was all he'd ever need. His love had just happened to come at the right time.

* * *

In the Vocaloid mansion, a certain blonde-haired female was laughing hysterically as another blond-haired male sat by her, not nearly as bubbly. She had her hands wrapped around his torso, practically squeezing the life out of him as she shouted a load of things at once.

"_OhMiDays OhMiDays OhMiDays _you love me, you love me, you love me! Squee~!" she cried excitedly, "We're gonna get engaged and married and have children together and go everywhere and live old together~!"

Oliver sighed, not predicting her buoyant mood, "I appreciate all of the love, Rin, but I don't appreciate the fact that you're squeezing me!"

Ignoring this, the Japanese female continued to cling onto him for dear life as another, blue-haired girl entered the room. Taking note of what Rin was doing to Oliver, she gave the British male a sympathetic look, knowing how terrible it must've felt to be ambushed by her.

"...I'm guessing you don't want the Pocky, then?" she said quietly to Oliver, subtly to make sure that Rin wouldn't overhear her and get more ideas. The young male gave a general reply of agreement as he struggled to free himself from Rin's grasp.

"Core, blind me! All of these couples are getting lovey-dovey and I didn't even bother to save anyone for myself! Next time I should put myself before you lot!" Ring joked, with a hint of annoyance, and somewhat emptiness in her voice, "It's sad when all of your friends have dates and you don't, you know!"

She then decided to leave the newly-confessed couple alone as she headed towards the door, thinking of whoever was single in the house that she could date. However, as she walked out of the door, and shut it behind her, she remembered one thing that struck her, bringing a smile to her face.

_I wonder if Lui managed to confess to Len..._

And little did she know, those two boys were caught in their own funny little world.

* * *

**OMG IT'S DONE YAY. I'm sorry if it seems so bad, I honestly don't think romance is a strong point of mine, even though I write about it in every fanfiction I post... I think it might be the forever alone blues, lol.**

Okay, so not all British people celebrate Shrove Tuesday, but I just wrote that they did for the characters' sake since I don't think they're gonna know that only around 3/4 of the British population actually celebrate it... Likewise with everything else that seems to be wrong with this story, it's only for the sake of the characters.

Well, I hoped you like reading this, and if you're forever alone like me... Want to join me for a forever alone party?


End file.
